Born to kill
by LunaHozuki666
Summary: When the 3 strongest diclonius were captured after killing most of their men, Director Kakuzawa's facility took refuge underground in Amestris, Germany. But when a traitor sets them free, will our favorite alchemists survive? AU sorta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma or Elfen lied or their characters just my main oc and minor ocs. The only Elfen lied characters appearing will be Lucy, Mariko, Director Kakuzawa and others appearing in flashbacks.**

**Me: This will be my first ever story so please tell me what I am doing right and wrong. Anyway, this is a crossover between 2 of my favorite anime. Oh, and somethings in Elfen lied will be changed for the sake of the story and this story will be AU sorta. I hope you enjoy!**

**Lucy: You better enjoy it. *gives evil eyed glare and sends out vectors* Or else.**

**Mariko: giggles**

**Nyu: NYU!**

**Me:*sweatdrops and sighs***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diclonius**

Outside of the city of Amestris, Dante stood in front of an abandoned school building. She was waiting for an important individual, one that had told her that he had something that might help out in her little ordeal a.k.a the Elric brothers.

So, she assigned her homunculi on a mission while she went to the meeting place. About half an hour had passed and he still hadn't showed up.

Dante looked towards the sky, going into thought and wondered if she should have taken his word after all. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming towards her and she smirked when she saw him.

The man looked to be no older than 25 years old. He had short brown hair, green eyes and wore a simple lab coat.

Dante turned towards him and crossed her arms. "Well, well, I was wondering if you were going to show up. Something come up Jirou?"

Jirou rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah but no need to go into insignifacant details. Come with me and we'll get started."

Dante followed Jirou into the school building as he lead her to the back of the classroom where an elevator and a card pad were. Jirou pulled out a card from his coat, placed it on a card pad and smiled once the machine recognized it and it opened the elevator door.

Jirou turned to Dante. "Ladies first."

She smirked at his flattery and walked into the elevator. Jirou followed, pressed a button that made the door close and move downward.

"Now, this facility is only known to those who were working in the Japan facility before the incident so I must ask that you keep everything you see in here a secret."

Dante chuckled and looked at him. "Don't worry. Since it will benefit me as well, I won't tell anyone. But may I ask you, what are your employers researching that is so important that you have to hide the facility this far underground?"

At this, a creepy smirk crept its way across Jirou's face. "Dante, you said that you have homunculi, artificial human beings, under your control, correct?"

Dante nodded.

"And most of them view humans as worthless creatures that haven't evolved in the many thousands of years since they appeared on our wonderful planet, am I right?"

She nodded again.

"Well Dante, would you and your homunculi be interested in seeing the birth of a new human race?"

Now this peaked Dante's interest. "The birth of a new human race?"

Jirou chuckled. "Yes, that is one of the reasons why I asked you to come here. I'd figured that you'd be interested in what we are researching."

Dante stared at him for a few minutes before the elevator stopped and the door opened. Waiting by the door was a young woman no older than 23 with black hair, blue eyes, glasses and a lab coat.

"Good evening Dr. Kakuzawa," She greeted, bowing.

Jirou nodded. "Like wise Konan. Is everything ready?"

Konan re-adjusted her glasses. "Of course. If you would follow me, we will get started."

The female scientist led Jirou and Dante to a small room where two other scientists stood at a large glass window, over-looking another cell-like room.

Jirou made way for Dante. "After you."

This time, Dante didn't smirk. She walked to the window panel and her eyes widened again once she saw what was in the room.

Chained up by her arms against the wall was a...pink haired naked girl about 17 years old. Her head was hanging down and blood was dripping down her body.

At first glance, the girl seemed pretty normal but when Dante took a closer look, she noticed the girl had an extra feature.

Two triangular white horns crowned her head.

Dante looked at Jirou, who was showing off a slightly psychotic grin.

"What is she?" Was the question that broke the silence.

**"Diclonius"**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like my very first story and I'm sorry it is so short but it IS the prologue so rate and review!

Jirou: the second son


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to FMA or Elfen lied. Credits go to Hiromu Arakawa and Lynn Okamoto respectively. I do own my main ocs and some minor ones.**

Me: Sorry about the wait guys, school has become my top priority and I sorta fell out of the FMA/Elfen lied mood but here's the second chapter.

Lucy: *glares* foolish humans

Mariko: Do we get to kill people yet?

Nyu: NYU!

Me:*sweatdrops*

* * *

**Chapter 2: The sinful ones**

"Diclonius," Dante whispered, as if mesmerized by the title. Jirou's psychotic grin lessened to a slight smirk before turning towards his assistant. "Is it ready Konan?"

The black haired scientist nodded. "We'll start when you're ready, Kakuzawa-san."

"Good. So Dante, are you interested?"

It didn't seem Dante had heard him. Her violet eyes were staring in interest at the chained diclonius who lifted her head to reveal hardened purple eyes, both filled with the intent to kill. Dante's expression changed to one of surprise when she saw, though they were very faint, long, transparent arms coming out of the girl's back, as if confirming that she was nowhere near human.

"Dante," Jirou's voice caught the woman's attention. He grinned at her knowingly. "So I take it she showed you the other attribute that separates the diclonius from humans." Whe he received no response, Jirou took it as a sign to continue. He motioned for Konan to start and, on cue, the lights switched off, the window to the cell was covered and a screen popped up on the wall. It showed a human skull but with an extra feature, the 2 horn like protrusions sticking out on either side of the cranium.

"We call their kind the "Diclonius" and they're an interesting species to say the least. They are distinguished by their odd hair and eye color, the 2 horn like protrusions from the sides of their head..."

"And what of those other arms?" Dante interrupted.

Jirou smirked. "I'm getting to that. Anyway, as I was saying, the other attribute that separates diclonius from humans are the extra arms they possess, or "vectors" as we like to call them. We're still unsure as to how the vectors develop but what we do know is that no single diclonius has the same number of vectors nor do they extend at the same length and it's the vectors that make diclonius extremely dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We know that the vectors move with such high velocity and vibrate at such high frequencies that they are able to cut through anything, including flesh and bone. The vectors begin to appear to the diclonius at the minimal age of three and after that, they'll kill even their own parents. But our research shows that they will only use their vectors on humans. Do you know what this means?"

Dante blinked at the brunet before closing her eyes and smirking. "You mean...?"

"Yes." The psychotic grin was back. "This means that the diclonius are a real threat to humanity. They were put on this planet to replace humans with their own kind, it's built into their very instincts. And with your help, I can achieve what even my own father and brother couldn't. I give you the diclonius to get rid of your problem and you just make sure the virus spreads and I'll soon take my rightful place as the "Adam" of a new world. So I ask again, are you interested Dante?"

The young woman's smirk never faultered. "Why of course. These diclonius will benefit me well. But just one question, how do you expect me to control these diclonius if their instinct is to kill humans?"

"Leave that to me. Now let's get you acquainted."

Jirou led Dante out of the room, Konan folowing close behind. He looked over his shoulder to his assistant. "What are their conditions?"

"Number 35 still isn't able to stand that well on her own yet but her other vitals are perfectly healthy and vector use is stable. Number 1 is also very healthy. Her horns have grown back and vectors are fully operational. And Number 48's asthma hasn't gotten any better but it shouldn't affect the use of her vectors either."

Dante raised an eyebrow at Jirou. "You address them by numbers?"

"Normally we do but they do have real names. Ah, here's our first stop," Jirou replied, stopping at a door with the number 35 printed on it. He swiped a card on the pad next to the door and let Dante walk in first. In the back of the room was a very large, high security contaiment tank which was open and in front of it were 10 armored soldiers surrounding a young pink haired girl around 10 years old in a wheelchair that Dante presumed to be the diclonius. She wore a yellow lined shirt, a green skirt, long socks, brown dress shoes and blue ribbons to cover her horns.

Light pink eyes glistened as the girl looked at Dante in slight interest. The diclonius then looked at Jirou. "Is this the lady I'm supposed to go with?"

Jirou nodded and turned his body to Dante. "This is Number 35 or Mariko Kurama if you would like. She is the daughter of the former chief of the facility in Japan before he met with an unfortunate accident. She was supposed to have been terminated when she was born but the fact that she was the only confirmed third generation siplelit was enough to keep her alive. But be warned Dante, she may be young but she has over 50 vectors at her disposal and they have a range of 11 meters."

"I see."

Mariko blinked. "Hey lady, he said that if I went with you then I can kill a lot of people. Is he right?"

Dante smirked. "Why yes. There will be plenty of people that you can kill Mariko."

At this, Mariko giggled and rolled to the group using her vectors to control the wheels.

Again, Jirou led the group and stopped at the door with a 1 on it. He opened the door and let Dante go in first again. Like Mariko's room, this one also had a high security containment tank and in front of it were a bunch of soldiers surrounding a dark pink haired girl aound 18 years old. She wore a black tank top over a long sleeved pink shirt, a black skirt, long pink and black socks, black dress shoes and blue ribbons to cover horns. The young diclonius' pinkish red eyes held no emotion in them.

Jirou stared at the girl with slight amusement then turned to Dante. "This is Number one, codenamed "Lucy" and the very first diclonius to live. She was responsible for the first infection and the reason any of our other diclonius are alive today. You could say that she is their "mother". At first, we thought she had only 4 vectors at a lethal range of 2 meters but apparently, as a queen, her number and length have increased. You're just full of surprises, aren't you Lucy?"

Lucy 'hmph'ed and turned her head away. "Whatever. So, are we done talking or are we going to get this over with?"

"Now Lucy," Jirou said in a scolding tone before holding up a black remote with a switch on it. "You know what happens if I switch this the wrong way. Behave yourself, or else something precious to you goes bye-bye."

Lucy glared at him with eyes that made even Dante slightly shutter inwardly. She sighed in defeat and walked up to the until she was right next to Mariko.

"2 down, one to go." Jirou once again took the lead.

While they were walking, a question of Dante's popped up. "So Jirou, you described Mariko as a "silpelit" and Lucy as a "queen". So what is the difference between them."

At this, Jirou smacked his head in a comical manner. "Oh I can't believe I didn't get to that. Well, we discovered that the diclonius race works very much like a bee hive. There are silpelits who are the worker bees. They have no reproductive system and age at twice the rate of a humans or a queen diclonius. Mariko here may have the appearance of a 10 year old child but in reality, she's only about 5 years old. Now for the queens, they are, as described, pure diclonius. They are able to bear children, giving birth to full diclonius and age at the same rate as any human. Now, it's not to say that silpelits aren't able to make more of their kind. Just by touching the pineal gland in any male spouse, the human's child and possibly any children afterward will become diclonius, mostly silpelits though."

Dante gave an interested 'hmmm', then fell silent.

This trip ended at the end of the hall and at a door with the number 48 on it. He opened the door, letting Dante enter first. Once again, there was a high security containment tank and it front of it, more soldiers than before surrounding a young 15 year old with pinkish-red hair. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, black pants with chains in their pockets, black boots and black ribbons covering her horns. She stood in a very defiant position, red eyes staring at the group boredly.

"Dante, meet Number 48 a.k.a "Emma". This one is the second queen we discovered and it threw us all for a loop that there would be another queen born while Lucy was alive but when we found Emma, we ended up learning more about diclonius births than ever before. Emma has 28 vectors and the range at a length of 20 meters, a very lethal adversary indeed. Oh Emma, are you ready to go?"

The red-head glared at him but uncrossed her arms and took her spot next to Lucy and Mariko.

Dante raise an eyebrow at the defiant girl's odd cooperative behavior but dropped the matter. And besides, who said she wanted a fight anyway. Now she had 3 powerful diclonius on her side. With them along with her homunculi, the Elrics and the military will have no chance.

"So, are you going to need a ride back?"Jirou asked, giving her a rather perverted grin.

"There'll be no need, just show me the way out and I'll get us home just fine."

Jirou nodded and led her and the dicloni to the exit. "Just make sure you report to me on any progress."

"You needn't worry Jirou, everything will go according to plan."

Needless to say, Jirou was more a fool than Dante had thought.

* * *

Me:Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For anyone who hasn't quite gotten into Elfen lied or has never heard of the anime, I hope you gained a little lesson on our precious diclonius. Please rate and review. Any critisism is welcome and NO FLAMES! And one more thing, I know in the anime, Mariko had only 26 vectors but in the manga, she had over 50 so I decided to combine the elements of the anime and manga together.

signing out,

Luna


End file.
